Everyday Life
by Reeves3
Summary: The toys are humans and in living in modern day society. How do they cope? What troubles do they face? People are falling in and out of love, stress levels are reaching breaking point. It's better inside so click for more. R&R but most of all ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: I have no idea where this story idea came from. It will feature the lives of the toys in a modern day human lives. Each person will have a trouble they need to overcome and I don't really have much of an idea where it'll go so I'll just have fun with it. **

**You'll see names of other characters in the Toy Story films popping in now and then but the main one's will be Woody, Bo, Jessie, Buzz, Dolly, Chuckles, Rex, Trixie, Barbie, Ken, Mr and Mrs Potato Head, Slinky, Hamm, Buttercup and Mr Pricklepants. Things could change though, this is only the beginning. :)**

**It will have various couples. **

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter and I shall update when I can. **

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Jessica Pride tried not to smile when she felt someone sit down at the end of her bed. She kept her eyes closed and wrapped her quilt around her. The comfort and warmth of her bed was just to relaxing to wake up now. However a sharp twinge pierced the skin on her forearm and Jessie opened her eyes in an instant. Her green eyes peered over the covers to see her eighteen year old cousin, Buck Eyre, who hated his name so much just went by his nickname Bullseye.

"There are nicer ways to get me out of bed than with a pinch," said Jessie. Bullseye smiled apologetically. Since the day he had been born he hadn't been able to speak. Over the years he had come to understand what people meant when they spoke to him but he could never talk back. At a young age, Jessie and Bullseye had learned sign language and could easily communicate to each other.

Jessie sat up and noticed Bullseye had brought in a cake on a plate, in the shape of a horseshoe, with twenty three candles burning on top.

"Did you make that?" Jessie asked, pleasantly surprised. Bullseye nodded and Jessie grinned. He held it out towards her and she took it off him. Using his hands he signed to her **'make a wish.'**

Jessie closed her eyes and made her wish. She opened her eyes and with one long puff she blew out all the candles. Bullseye started to clap as the smell of burning candles wafted around the room. _'I love that smell,'_ thought Jessie, still beaming. Bullseye took the plate off her and stood up and Jessie got out from her bed and put on her dressing gown. The clock on her bedside table read seven o'clock. It was usual for her family to be awake by six to half six, rising with the sun, but it seemed as though on her birthday they had let her have a half an hour lie in.

Together the cousins thudded down the stairs of the farm house and entered the kitchen. On the table were presents and a pile of cards. Andy Pride sat on a chair, already dressed in his jeans and an old shirt, ready to get to work on the farm and Emily Pride stood over the cooker frying some bacon. The two looked up when they saw their daughter and nephew enter the room.

"Hey, there's the birthday girl. Thought you weren't going to get out of bed," said Andy. Jessie leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek before going to hug her mother. Bullseye sat down in an empty chair and reached for a piece of toast and started to butter it.

"It was the sound of bacon cooking that got her up," said Emily. "Happy birthday dear," she added.

"Thank you mom, thank you dad," said Jessie.

"Woody said he would be around after work with Bo," Andy informed.

"Great!" said Jessie while plopping down in a chair and bringing the stack of cards towards her. Jessie always looked forward to visits from her older brother and his wife Bo. She picked up one and started to rip off the envelope. A look passed between Andy and Emily but Jessie missed it and read what was inside her first card.

"Are you seeing Edwin today?" Emily asked, nonchalantly. She brought the frying pan over and placed the pieces of sizzling bacon on Andy's plate.

"His name is Buzz, mother, and yes he's taking me out to dinner tonight," said Jessie, picking up another card. Her emerald eyes flashed dangerously as she glanced at her mother. Emily bristled and put the frying pan back on the hob.

"Buzz is not a real name," said Emily. "It sounds silly."

"Em, let's not get into this now," sighed Andy, rubbing his temple.

"You call Buck, Bullseye!" argued Jessie. Bullseye looked up at the sound of his name being mentioned and slowly bit into his third piece of toast, creating a crunching sound in the silence.

"Yes but we love Bullseye, he's family..." Jessie's eyes widened.

"So is Buzz...Well not technically but we've been together since I was sixteen!" she argued.

"But you could do so much better," said Emily in a whining voice.

"Mum!" Jessie raised her voice warningly. "I've told you once and I'll tell you a thousand times more. I don't want better, I want Buzz!"

It was usual for Jessie and her mother to argue about Edwin Lightyear, known more commonly as Buzz, from time to time. Since Jessie had started dating Buzz back when they were in college, her mother had never got along well with Buzz. It was because Buzz came from a bad background. His father had been arrested for murder when Buzz had only been six. Emily was afraid that the evil in him had been passed on to his son. Jessie found the whole thing ridiculous. Buzz loved her and he had never laid a harmful hand on her and he was the most thoughtful and kindest person anyone could meet. Her mother was just to narrow minded to see that.

Bullseye looked at Jessie and gave her a small smile and Jessie gave him a weak smile back then continued to open her cards and presents. Jessie ate her breakfast in-between unwrapping gifts and thanked her family. She quickly went upstairs to have a shower and get changed while outside her parents started their work on the farm. When she was done and had finished tying up her tangled mess of red hair into her traditional plait, she clipped on her badge to her uniform and hurried down the stairs. Bullseye stood waiting by the door, rummaging through his college bag.

'**Are you ready to go?' **Jessie asked him, with motions from her hands. Bullseye raised a fist and shook it up and down to tell her 'yes.'

Jessie grabbed her car keys off the hook and Bullseye opened the door and they walked outside in the fresh morning air. The air was warm this April morning and the sky was a clear blue. The two of them clambered in to Jessie's car and she drove them to the college which was forty minutes away. In the car Bullseye let Jessie listen to her favourite radio station as it was her birthday. Jessie parked her car outside the college and Bullseye picked up his bag. He was in his last year of training to be a professional runner.

'**Have fun,'** Jessie told him.

'**I will. Happy birthday,'** he told her. Bullseye got out the car and Jessie watched him disappear into the crowd of students before driving away and to the hospital where she worked as a midwife. She had gone to college for two years studying Health and Social care and then went to university to do a three year midwifery course.

It took thirty minutes to get to the hospital and she parked in the staff parking zone and stepped out and locked her car.

"Morning Totoro," said Jessie. The gardener looked up in the middle of trimming the roses and gave a friendly wave to Jessie. He saw her every week when he came to tidy up the grass, weeds, flowers, trees and leaves for the hospital. Jessie walked through the automatic doors and walked up the stairs to reach her office, she hated using the elevator because its enclosed spaces caused her to feel claustrophobic. She opened the door and her mouth formed an 'O' shape as she stared into her room. It was filled with sunflowers in vases. Her heart lifted as Jessie found a small note attached to one of the many vases.

'_Dear Jessie, _

_Happy Birthday. I didn't think your mother would like this amount of flowers arriving on her doorstep this morning so I had them sent to your office. _

_I love you so much and I'll be at yours to pick you up at seven. _

_Love Buzz,'_

Jessie got out her phone and pushed the buttons on it to send a text to Buzz.

**Thank u for the flowers. I shall see u tonight. I'm looking forward to what you have planned. Love me, xxx.**

She clicked send and locked her phone in her desk draw and shrugged off her jacket and put it on the back of her chair. Jessie closed her office door and got to work.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and let me know. :)**

**Reeves3. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Pixar.**

**Author's Note: Yay thank you for the faves and alerts. Thank you to PLZDONTSTOPTHEMUSIC, Starzinmieyez, Misshumanoidtyphoon, liloapril, Fanfictionaddict02, TheLIAF, FluffOverdose, poetLaurie, Cowgirl, RandomPurpleBook and I C a big world for the reviews.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I shall update soon. **

**Edit: I've changed Jessie's age to 23 and that she completed the midwife course. I was planning later chapters and realised she needed to be older. :) Happy reading. **

**Reeves3. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The smell of sausages cooking reached Buzz as soon as he stepped outside the police station. He wore his uniform, black trousers, a black bulletproof jacket over his white shirt. His duty belt, carrying handcuffs, pepper spray, keys, his handgun, a flashlight, pens and pencils and his radio, was securely wrapped around his waist. A microphone-speaker was attached to his jacket pocket. He carried his hat in his hands as he strolled over to the hot dog vendor.

Slink Donohue had already spotted Buzz making his way over to him and gave him a friendly wave.

"G'morning Buzz, the usual?" Slink asked, grabbing the metal tongs and giving them a clink together.

"And the chiefs too, he's inside finishing up this week's staff meeting," said Buzz. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some money.

"Oh, sounds enlightening," said Slink, with a grin. A smile stretched across Buzz's face and he made an agreeing sound. Slinky got two bottles of water out of the small fridge and put them on the counter. Below the counter was a sign that read 'from John Hamm's Butchers; the place to get top quality meat.'

Buzz ran a hand through his dishevelled short hair that was a medium brown shade, and placed on his flat cap and surveyed his surroundings. The station was located by a main road and a five minute walk away from the town and college. A chime sound came from Buzz's trouser pocket and he pulled out his phone while behind him Slink squirted mustard onto a hot dog. Buzz flipped his phone's screen up and smiled when he saw he had received a text off Jessie. He read through it and decided to text her back even though he knew by now she would be busy working around the hospital.

**I thought you might like them. Oh I know you'll enjoy tonight. See you at seven, love Buzz. Xxx**

"Might want to put that away, Woody's coming over," said Slink's voice behind him. Buzz looked over towards the entrance of the police station and saw Woody Pride, Jessie's older brother, heading over to him. He didn't wear a uniform like Buzz because he was a Chief Inspector and wore a casual suit. Buzz put his mobile away back in his pocket just as Woody stopped next to him at the vendor.

"Was that Jessie?" Woody asked, raising an eyebrow. A pink tinge appeared on Buzz's cheeks. Slink grinned and handed the two men their hot dogs and bottles of water. Buzz handed over the money.

"Yes it was," answered Buzz, as they walked to the police car. Woody nodded his head and took a bite of his mustard covered hot dog.

"Did she get your flowers?" he asked. Buzz nodded his head as his mouth was full of bread, sausage, ketchup and onions.

"Yep and tonight I'm taking her to the best restaurant in town," said Buzz. They arrived at the car and Woody got into the driver's seat and Buzz sat in the passenger side. They didn't drive off just yet, they finished eating their hot dogs. Woody shook his head disbelievingly.

"I still can't believe you got reservations for Bon Appétit," he said. Buzz smiled.

"Booked them six months in advance," he told. Woody went to take a bite of hot dog but as he bit into it, mustard dropped out of it and landed on his suit. Buzz choked on his own food trying to hold back his laughter and ended up choking. He coughed and cleared his airway while Woody put his hot dog on the dashboard and let out a moan of disapproval.

"Oh for Pete's sake! This is brand new," he complained. "Bo's going to kill me."

"Well we've got ten minutes, why not take it over to the cleaners and have it cleaned and pick it up this afternoon?" Buzz suggested, still smiling with amusement. Woody's eyes brightened.

"That is a great idea. I'll be back in five," said Woody. He got out the car, shrugged off his suit jacket and started to run towards the town. He was a tall lanky fellow, about six foot four, and his arms and legs were ridiculously long so watching him run was always comical. Buzz finished eating and twisted off the cap of his cold bottle of water and took a gulp. When he put the cap back on he spotted a male teenager riding on a skateboard, zooming down the small slope and heading to the college. In his hand he carried a green backpack. He wore baggy jeans with rips in them and a black t-shirt with a skull on the front. Buzz thought nothing of it until he saw another teenager chasing after the boy on a skateboard.

The boy on the skateboard hauled the bag into the air and it landed in a tree and got caught on a branch, it dangled down from one of the bags straps. Cackling wickedly the boy on the skateboard carried on while the other boy stopped under the tree and took deep breaths to get his breath back.

Buzz recognised the boy as he lived with his parents in the house across the street from him. Stepping out the car and locking it, Buzz crossed the road and walked over to the boy with jet black spiky hair but was streaked with dark green highlights. He was now jumping up and down on the spot trying to grab his backpack.

"Need a little help there Rex?"

Rex Shawn jumped at the sound of Buzz's voice and spun around on the spot, his skinny arms raised up in the air.

"It's not my fault!" he cried, squinting and looking terrified. After a couple of seconds Rex realised the police officer hadn't arrested him for anything and he peered open his eyes to see Buzz staring at him. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh it's just you Buzz, err I mean officer Lightyear," said Rex.

"Relax Rex, just Buzz will do," said Buzz. Rex smiled and Buzz asked. "Who was that punk on the skateboard?" A shadow appeared on Rex's face as he glowered.

"Sid Phillips, just some idiot at the college," said Rex. Buzz nodded his head and went to the truck of the tree and grabbed hold of the branch and started to carry himself over to the bag. He was fit and healthy so this was easy for him as he put one hand in front of the other and swung his legs to give him momentum to move forward.

"Has he been giving you much trouble?" he asked, with a slight strain in his voice. Rex didn't answer and Buzz reached the bag and he unhooked the strap and let it fall into Rex's hands. Buzz let himself drop and he landed on the pavement in front of Rex.

"Thanks for that," said Rex appreciatively while swinging the bag onto his back. The weight of it nearly made him topple over backwards but he quickly steadied himself.

"No problem but Rex if you have any more trouble with Sid, I'm going to have to do something about it," said Buzz, sternly. Fear spread through Rex and he shook his head, looking pleadingly at Buzz.

"Please don't do anything. It'll only make things worse and don't tell anyone about this. I don't know what I'd do if Trixie found out-," said Rex. He nervously gasped, realising he had said too much and he started to back away towards the college. "I've got to go, half nine already, I'm so late! Bye Buzz."

Quickly turning around and crashing into an elderly woman as she shopped, Buzz winced; Rex apologised and hurried towards the college and the old woman shook her cane after him.

Shaking his head Buzz made his way back to the police car and sat down in the passenger seat and continued to wait for Woody. He returned five minutes later, only wearing his white shirt, suit trousers and black shoes. Buzz watched him get in the car and Woody picked up the rest of his hot dog and crammed it into his mouth.

"Ready to go?" asked Buzz. He held the keys and Woody took them off Buzz and started the car and drove away from the police station heading towards a manor house, to investigate the scene of the crime, as a robbery had been committed there yesterday.

* * *

**So far that's, Jessie, Bullseye, Buzz, Slinky, Woody and Rex who have been introduced. More characters to appear in the next chapter. **

**Don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: Thank you to Fanficaddict02, LilStarWriter, SudokuMusicBanana, TheLIAF, Misshumanoidtyphoon, RandomPurpleBook, Cowgirl and linklover77 for the reviews on the last chapter. :)**

**Quite a few more characters introduced in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Edit: I went back to chapter one and changed Bullseye's career choice to professional runner. **

**Reevse3. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Rex opened the door to his classroom in the I.C.T department at college, it swung open with a creak causing the class and teacher to look at him. He smiled nervously and walked over to the teacher as the students got back to their work. Rex spotted his best friend Trixie staring at him as he walked across the room, she wore a frown and watched him with concern.

"Late again Rex, that's the fourth time this week," said the teacher disapprovingly. She picked up a red biro and marked Rex's lateness in the register.

"I'm sorry Mrs Anderson, I missed the bus and had to wait for the second," Rex lied. Mrs Anderson pursed her lips into a thin line and adjusted her glasses while staring at him. She tapped the pen on the register. She scrutinized him with her piercing gaze. Rex couldn't bare the look and stared down at the ground, staring at the untied laces on his shoes.

"Don't let it happen again and if you are Rex, I will have to have words with your homeroom tutor," Mrs Anderson warned. Rex looked up and gave a nod his head. Mrs Anderson's eyes softened.

"Go find a seat and log in. We're continuing work on our game designs from yesterday," she instructed. Rex smiled and moved away. He hurried over to Trixie, anxious to be away from the teacher, and he sat himself down in the spin chair next to Trixie which she had saved for him. He put his bag down under the desk and logged in. His fingers quickly tapped on the keyboard and while he waited for the computer to load, he twirled his chair around in Trixie's direction. Her bright blue eyes were staring into his dark green ones and he felt his heart race.

"I sent you a text at nine. Where have you been?" she asked. Rex rubbed the back of his neck.

"I missed the bus," he said. Trixie gave him a look and Rex turned away to stare at the Jurassic Park background on his computer screen. He hated lying to Trixie. They had been best friends since kindergarten and had never spent a day apart since then. Somewhere along the line in high school though Rex had started to see Trixie in a different light and wanted to be her boyfriend. He knew it would never happen though. Boyfriends were meant to be tough, so they could protect their girlfriends from harm, but Rex was the weakest boy at college and was bullied by Sid Phillips when no one was around to see it. What sort of boyfriend would he make to Trixie? _'A useless one,'_ Rex thought, sadly.

He heard Trixie sigh and he looked over to see her brushing a hand through her styled short bob that was the shade of sky blue.

"I know when you're lying to me Rex," she said, quietly, so no nosy students would overhear them.

"I'm not lying. W-Why would I lie to you? I overslept and missed the bus. Oh by the way I got into so much trouble this morning from my parents because I was still awake at two am playing Call of Duty," said Rex. "They told me they might take the game away from me."

Trixie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Rex hoped by changing the subject it would stop Trixie questioning him.

"No! They can't do that. Who will I play with then?" she asked. Rex thought about his and Trixie's group of friends they had both made in high school and were now all in college together, none of them though were into computer games as much as him and Trixie.

"I don't know. Don't worry though even if my parents take the game out my room, I always have the spare," said Rex. He lifted up his bag and pulled out the game and Trixie smiled.

"Good," she said, happily and went back to her work. Rex inwardly sighed, relieved to have escaped from Trixie's probing questions. Rex loaded up his work and only worked on it for five minutes until Trixie spoke.

"I have some news," she said, keeping her eyes on her own computer screen.

"What?" Rex asked, nervously, fearing she was going to tell him something horrible.

"Well I'm not going to say until we meet Dolly, Bullseye and Buttercup at lunch. But I will say this, its life changing news," she said, seriously. Rex looked at her baffled. He was her best friend, if she had life changing news, he would usually be the first one she'd tell.

"You can tell me. What is it?" he asked, curious. Trixie smiled and pulled out her iPod, she handed one of the headphones to Rex.

"Not until lunchtime," said Trixie, placing in the headphone and pressing play on the iPod. Rex frowned but decided to leave it and put the headphone in his ear. They worked on their projects all morning until the clock reached half twelve and they were free for a whole hour and a half to have lunch. Rex and Trixie walked over to the college cafeteria and sat down around one of the metal tables and in the plastic seats. Trixie got out her phone and started to send texts to Bullseye, Buttercup and Dolly, telling them where to meet her and Rex.

While they waited for their friends Rex went and lined up in the queue for his food and Trixie sat at the table eating the pasta she had made at home, with parmesan cheese and peas. Rex came back with a plate of chicken curry and a small piece of naan bread; he also carried a bowl full of fruit salad.

"I thought you might like some pudding," he said, sliding the bowl towards Trixie. Trixie smiled and Rex dug into his curry, missing the slight blush that appeared on Trixie's cheeks.

Jeff Buttercup was the first friend they saw coming through the cafeteria doors. He was sweaty, his blond hair gripped to his forehead and the nape of his neck and he was dressed in his college gym clothes. Bullseye soon followed him through the doors and was also in his gym clothes except his breathing was even and had hardly broken a sweat.

"I swear Sarge has lost his mind," Buttercup said with a very deep voice, falling into a chair and breathing heavily. Despite his deep voice, Buttercup looked a little feminine. However he was very manly but only his friends would know he had a big soft heart.

"He made us all run around the track twenty times and do a hundred push ups," Buttercup continued, sprawled out on the chair. He got out his drink and started to take long gulps of it. Bullseye sat down next to him and looked amused at his friend's unfitness.

"Well he was in the army. He likes to be strong on all of you," said Trixie. Buttercup took the bottle away from his lips and stared at Trixie ludicrously.

"Yeah but he's killing us," he cried. Trixie rolled her eyes.

"Stop being such a drama queen," she said. Buttercup eyes narrowed.

"I'm not. He's evil," Buttercup retorted. Bullseye shook his head and made some hand gestures to them. Like his cousins, Woody and Jessie, his friends had taken the time to learn sign language to communicate with him.

"Well of course he's nice to you. You're the fastest guy in college," said Buttercup, disgruntled. Bullseye smiled proudly and Buttercup rolled his eyes. The two of them lined up to buy their food and Trixie scanned the lunch room, searching for Dolly, and absent-mindedly eating her fruit salad. Bullseye and Buttercup soon came back with their plates full of food and they sat down opposite Rex and Trixie.

"Where is she?" Trixie growled frustrated. She picked up her phone and checked to see if she had missed any phone calls or text messages.

"Relax Trix, she'll be here in a bit," said Buttercup.

"I hope nothing bad as happened on the way over here from work," said Rex, fretfully. Trixie shook her head.

"Don't be silly Rex. The hair salon is right round the corner from here, nothing can happen to her," she said.

"Alien abduction," said Buttercup, grinning. Rex whimpered and Bullseye hi-fived Buttercup while Trixie let out another annoyed groan and clutched her hair. Then suddenly her eyes widened and she leaped up in her seat, causing the table to shove forwards into Bullseye and Buttercup's stomachs, and waved at Dolly who had just entered through the doors.

"Where the hell have you been?" Trixie shouted, as Rex moved the table away from a suffocating Bullseye and Buttercup. Dolly Chuckle ran up to them, her dyed purple hair flying behind her as she hurried towards them. She was a small seventeen years old who only reached the height of four foot four. She was a trainee hairdresser at the salon in town and was put on a brave face even if her family was going through some difficult times at the moment.

"Take a chill pill Trixie, I'm here now and thank you for the fifteen plus messages you've left on my phone," said Dolly, sitting down in-between Buttercup and Trixie.

A small blush appeared on Trixie's cheeks. "Sorry about that, but where have you been?" she asked. Dolly put down her bag and got out the sandwiches she had made earlier at home.

"Work at the hair salon was busy. Barbie asked me to do the oddest task and I don't even work in the cleaning department!" Dolly said, angrily. She savagely took a bite out of her sandwich and munched on it.

"Slow down Doll and explain from the beginning," said Buttercup. Dolly swallowed her food and took a deep breath to calm down.

"Right you know the Dream House in town? It's a cleaners, hair salon and beauty and perfume store downstairs and upstairs it's where Ken and Barbie show and sell all their line of clothing," said Dolly. Her four friends nodded their heads and she carried on. "I was there this morning giving a client a trim when Bullseye's cousin walked in, the chief inspector Woody, isn't it?"

Bullseye nodded his head.

"Right, as they were short staffed in the cleaners and the hair salon was quiet. Barbie asked me to clean the mustard off his suit jacket which I agreed to. I mean, it's just mustard right?" said Dolly, lightly. Her face then fell. "Oh why did she make me do it?" she groaned.

"**What happened to the jacket? That thing was new," **Bullseye conversed with his hands. Dolly whined and bit her lip.

"Let's just say it's now its shrunk a size, reeks of vinegar, dripping wet and had a chemical reaction to the detergent and all purpose cleaner I used, turning it yellow. The only thing great about the whole mess is that the stain can't be seen because it blends in so well with the rest of the suit now," said Dolly, sarcastically. There were a couple of coughs around the table as Bullseye, Buttercup and Rex tried to cover up their laughter. Trixie put a comforting hand on Dolly's arm.

"At this moment Ken is shopping in the town to find a replacement," said Dolly. She massaged her temple with her fingers. "I'm lucky I wasn't fired."

"It's not your fault," said Rex. "You're not qualified to work in the cleaners section."

"Clearly," said Buttercup, smiling. Dolly smacked his arm but it just made him grin wider.

"**Don't worry Dolly, I won't tell Woody about this,"**promised Bullseye. Dolly gave him a thankful smile.

"Thanks Bullseye," she said. Dolly looked at Trixie and smiled. "So what's this life changing news you talked about on my messages?" Trixie beamed and strummed the tips of her fingers on the edge of the table. Rex felt the butterflies swirling around in his stomach. He always feared the worst in every situation but looking at the beaming smile on Trixie's face made him relaxed.

"I have a boyfriend," Trixie announced.

Alarm bells went off in Rex's head. His stomach churned as the butterflies went haywire and a sharp pain clutched his chest. Dolly was the only ecstatic one around the table and she leapt up and wrapped her friend in a hug. Bullseye and Buttercup's eyes swivelled over to Rex to see his crestfallen face.

"What do you think guys?" Trixie asked, smiling at them when Dolly had detached herself away from Trixie. Bullseye and Buttercup shook their heads to clear them and broke out in smiles. Rex just stared at his empty plate, feeling his eyes sting.

"Fantastic," said Buttercup, although he didn't mean it wholeheartedly. He just felt sorry for Rex. "Who's the lucky chap? How long have you been together for?"

"Well we've been flirting here and there and we've so far had two dates and last night, we were talking on the phone and decided to make things official between us," said Trixie. She looked up and let out a squeal. "Here he is now!" she said, before leaving the table and taking off at a run. Rex watched her go and head straight into the arms of Sid Phillips.

He abruptly stood up from the table, causing it once again to screech across the floor and squish Bullseye and Buttercup; he swung his bag on his back and took off out the cafeteria, trying to keep it together as his heart broke in two.

* * *

**Yes I'm evil. **

**Alright just a little quick thing to see what the problems the characters have and will have to face.**

**Buzz and Jessie: Emily.**

**Rex: Sid.**

**Dolly: Family issues. Will get into more detail later. **

**I think that's it for now. **

**Okay, hope you enjoyed reading the chapter. I shall update when I can and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3. **


End file.
